


柑叔

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	柑叔

　　雪山下有一座小村庄，小村庄里有一名果农，他承包了一个果园，果园从根本意义上也不说是果园，因为果园有时候种土豆，但是现在种着沃柑所以又是果园了，果农本名吴北京，但是大家都爱喊他柑叔，因为他带着大家种沃柑致富，吴北京这个人有一个老同学在北京打拼出了一番事业，前段时间说要派他的儿子去一趟小村庄，吴北京拿着手机连连答应说一定照顾好北京来的娇气男娃娃。

　　其实吴北京和他老同学玩得好纯属因为俩人都是omega，新时代虽然没人在意性别问题了但是那个时候性别还是很重要的，alpha和omega只是牵个手都有说他俩搞对象，说搞对象就想到他俩会不会上床，说到上床就会想omega是否被标记了，每个人都风声鹤唳，暗自的关注周围的人，但是吴北京和他的好友傅依岱不一样，他们两个omega就光明正大牵着手去学校，上学就今天你坐我后座，明天我坐你后座，那时候还有人怀疑他们两个omega搞双O恋。

　　后来吴北京考了农业大学，傅依岱考了个经商学院，傅依岱和吴北京就没多少时间再见面了，吴北京有点传统，就不乐意主动，虽然他长得好但是由于从小习武，入学时候就把一个猥亵学姐的男alpha给打趴下了导致全校闻名，即使后来评选他是全校最俊的omega也没有alpha敢和吴北京搞对象，反倒是傅依岱，一入校就和一个女alpha搞到一起，然后共同搞了一间公司出来。

　　吴北京坐在他的小院子里啃着刚刚吸干净皮的红瓤西瓜，摇摇椅边上放着一盆冰凉的井水，里面泡着半边西瓜，柑橘味的omega悠闲的啃着瓜，他的果园里头的橘子有自动洒水，虫的话也不会在果子还涩的时候去咬，他摸了摸有点儿吃撑的肚子，一睁眼就看见个模样俊俏的男娃儿拎着个滚轮行李箱望着他，吴北京一惊就先把西瓜糊他脸上，脚一踹就稳稳当当的踹到了面前男娃儿的小腿，男孩子哀嚎着倒在地上就哭了出来。

　　“……你说你是傅依岱的儿子，傅贰玳？”

　　“是啊吴叔，谁知道您一上来就踹我。”

　　吴北京有点尴尬的摸了摸鼻子，面前的男孩小腿肿起一块敷着冰袋，看上去惨的要命，他手上还捧着一块红瓤西瓜美滋滋的在吃，一条腿搭在木板凳上，其实吴北京暴起也是因为傅贰玳身上一身浓烈的alpha气味，压根不知道收敛一点的，甚至还刻意的外放一样勾起omega的恼意，这行为就像在地铁上看视频不带耳机一样烦人，虽然吴北京嘴上喊着男娃娃，但是这个男娃娃实际上已经是23岁的年纪了，但是在吴北京眼里就是个男娃娃，吴北京可比这个叫傅贰玳的富二代大了一轮不止，男娃娃表情纯良又乖巧的望着面前的果农，虽然看上去肤色黑了点，但是长相是真的不赖，眼睛总是笑模样，一双唇看上去也是有软又红的模样，小巧的耳垂，和看上去比他还矮几个头的身子，傅贰玳看着正忙来忙去的柑叔，脸上禁不住的一红，觉得他可能就快易感期了。

　　吴北京忙前忙后，傅贰玳反而因为小腿的事儿还有点瘸，他晚上睡觉都要吴北京扶着回屋子里去，吴北京叹了口气，也就扶过去了，傅贰玳还是一身收不住的全脂奶味道，甜腻的味道闻的吴北京腿有点儿软他想着赶紧的把这小崽子送回屋子就完事儿了，结果却在小崽子上床的时候翻车了。

　　傅贰玳身上的信息素味道突然暴涨，他腿瘸着又没法动，但一双眼睛雾蒙蒙的又含着水汽，看上去就是委屈的要命的模样，奶的要命的小alpha委屈的很把他反压在床上，一身的牛奶味无孔不入往他身上钻去勾引他身下的年长的omega，小腿虽然肿起来了，但是alpha还是忍着疼，吴北京明显的感觉到男孩抵着他的腿根的勃起，非常之明显的感觉。

　　“叔…我难受……”

　　奶味的alpha俯下身子就要去咬吴北京的后脖子，吴北京也没拦住，就直接的被咬破了，傅贰玳哼哼唧唧的蹭着吴北京，两人裤子很快就给蹭了下来，吴北京也给小alpha一身的奶味勾的没劲去反抗，就直接的让小alpha勃起玩意儿顶开他软嫩雌穴口，那儿没谁造访过，小alpha也是个雏压根不会讨omega开心，就晓得一味的顶一味的操，给吴北京顶的浑身难受又不知道怎么反抗他，再听见小alpha哼哼唧唧委屈的掉眼泪的声音又只能搂着脖子哄，吴北京在心里mmp。

　　傅贰玳早就咬开那腺体注入了自己的信息素，又快速的顶弄着很快的就顶到了吴北京的生殖腔口，吴北京心里一惊刚要反抗，就被泰迪精一样的小alpha直接给操开了生殖腔口就给干了进去，成结的疼逼得吴北京满额冷汗，小男孩又抽抽哽哽的一副好像是他被强了似的样子，微凉精液射入腔内时吴北京内心几乎是脏话刷屏，小男孩还在呜呜咽咽的哼唧，吵得吴北京脑仁疼，他火大抬手就劈晕了身上的小屁孩，傅贰玳一翻白眼就倒了下去。

　　第二天早上起来村里人就看着昨儿从北京来的少爷被柑叔拿着刀追着跑，那小少爷还边跑边哭一副委屈的要命的样子，那小少爷被个石头绊倒了摔地上看着吴北京是又气又急，恨不得现在就叫他老同学把他这哭包儿子给他接回去喽。

　　“你说什么——我儿子把你给睡了！！！？”

　　傅依岱的声音大的几乎震破吴北京的耳膜，小少爷就蹲在吴北京脚边抱着腿呜呜咽咽的哭，吴北京跟傅依岱描述小少爷的表现，傅依岱却是惊了。

　　“我儿子从来不爱哭，一到易感期就给自己扎抑制剂，以前有人故意把发情期的omega往他身边送都被他直接扔装满冷水的浴缸里头了。”

　　这下轮到吴北京惊讶了。

　　他知道他老同学的为人，绝对不会骗人，他也没必要骗人，而这时候说绝对不会哭的小少爷就坐在小板凳上因为腿上一点小伤正哭的上气不接下气，就像三峡大坝开了水闸一样哭的稀里哗啦的，吴北京拿着红花油又给抹了一遍伤，傅贰玳就边擦眼泪边跟吴北京道歉，哭的是无比真诚。

　　“吴叔、我对不起您…我昨夜里没忍住，就、给您彻底标记了。”

　　这在他爹嘴里沉稳又大气的小少爷说了没几句又嚎了出来，比七岁的小孩还嫌人烦，吴北京深切的感觉这小少爷的哭声简直比他村里的拖拉机还磅礴大气。

　　“我、我娶您吧。”

　　小少爷眼巴巴的，一副要哭不笑的表情露出一颗小虎牙，吴北京一哽，摆了摆手。

　　“你这说的，我都能当你爹了，还让我当你对象，我不得被你爹往死里怼。”

　　小少爷一听，又嗷的一声嚎了出来，哭的是惊天地泣鬼神，隔壁的邻居都来瞧这小少爷的哭相，一身收不住的甜牛奶味道彻底的散开，柑叔一看不得了立刻就上去咬了一口在小alpha的性腺上阻止信息素再散。

　　傅贰玳立刻破涕为笑握住柑叔的手。

　　“柑叔，你也把我给标记啦，你不乐意给我娶没事儿，那我嫁给你也不是不可以呀。”

　　三个月后傅贰玳领着一个柑叔和沃柑的丰收的消息回了北京，傅贰玳前去村庄帮忙卖沃柑不止回了本甚至还赚了特多，傅依岱看着自己原本是高冷的脸上表情变化都不明显的儿子握着他老同学的手笑的像个地主家的傻儿子一样的时候差点没一脚踹上去，反倒是傅贰玳的母亲傅芙使劲拦着自己的omega不要去揍自己的儿子。  
虽然傅芙女士自己的手也蠢蠢欲动了。

　　后来傅贰玳知道的是自己的老父亲和自己找的对象在客厅里商量了半天以后互相如何称呼，傅依岱尽力的想要占吴北京的便宜，而吴北京尽量的不让傅依岱占到一点便宜甚至试图反占便宜，反正傅贰玳只听出来一个意思，就是傅依岱同意他和吴北京了。

　　最后吴北京和傅依岱决定还是喊老同学就可以了，傅贰玳吃着从吴北京家里带回来的红壤大西瓜也觉得可以。

　　第二天傅贰玳就领着吴北京美滋滋的去领证了。

　　别的傅贰玳没想到，就是觉得第一次见面的挨的那一脚其实蛮值得。


End file.
